Saturday detention
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Edd gets the blame for another one of Ed and Eddy's pranks. Landing him a saturday detention. Little does he know who else has one too ; EddxMarie XD


**Well here's another EddxMarie fanfic ;) I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy**

"I can't believe this adversity!" Edd grumbled as he entered the Peach Creek High School. Yesterday Ed and Eddy pulled off this huge prank that involved cottage cheese, pigeons, and half a gallon of prune juice on the school's staff…. leaving him to take the blame, earning him a Saturday detention. Don't get Edd wrong he loved school, but Saturday was his free time to work on his inventions. And now he would have to waste it sitting in an empty room with Mrs. Chesterfield.

Edd sighed as he reached the detention room. He took a deep breath before placing his hand on the handle, and pushed the door open. He nearly fainted in fright when he saw who else happened to be enjoying her Saturday in this detention room... Marie Kanker. Marie looked bored as hell, just wanting to get the day over with... until she noticed Edd, and her bored expression turned into a cattish grin.

"Eddward Mason! Sit down" Mrs. Chesterfield hissed. Edd swiftly took a seat as far away from Marie as possible.

"Now, I want you two to do something productive, whether it's reading a book or doing homework. Now I have to go, there are some teacher business I must attend too." Before Edd could protest, Mrs. Chesterfield already left the room. From the smirk on Marie's face, Edd could tell that whatever 'productive' thing Marie wanted to do, it wasn't reading or doing homework.

Edd buried his face in a book he had brought and prayed that Marie would ignore him. But he heard her chair slide across the floor, and heard her steps gliding towards him. Edd pushed his face further into his book, pleading with God that she would walk by him and just step out of the room and skip today's Saturday's detention. But his prayers went unanswered when he felt two hands grip his shoulders and a pair of lips made contact with his left ear.

"Come on dreamboat. Why don't you put down that book and pucker those lips" She cooed, flicking her tongue into his ear.

"N-no thanks M-Marie... I-Im happy w-with r-reading t-thank you" Edd stuttered helplessly. Marie smirked again and walked around him and plopped herself into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Now come on muffin" She laughed as she took the book out of his hands.

"Why waste your time readin'-" Marie paused to look at the book's cover.

"The Mourning Bride by William Congreve, when there's so much more things we could be doing"

"Marie...P-please" Edd begged. Feeling hot beads of sweat stream down his face at the sexual position Marie had landed herself.

"M-Mrs. Chesterfield could be back at any moment." Edd pointed out, Marie just laughed.

"Oh please oven mitt, I've been in enough Saturday's detentions to know that when Mrs. Chesterfield leaves on_teachers business_she won't be back till two minutes before detention ends… and that's in what... 3 and a half hours. So take it easy, we're going to have our privacy for a good long time" Marie shifted further onto his lap, grinding her hips into his, causing his face to flush with embarrassment. Edd knew too well in this position, there was no point in trying to escape.

"Marie please! I'm not emotionally ready for a physical relationship of this intensity!" Edd cried.

"Like I'm going to let you go when I have you all to myself with no curious eyes to watch us" Marie snorted.

"Marie please..."Edd begged,

"Sorry Cutie-pie, but if I'm going to be stuck at detention…..I might as well have some fun" She said slyly as she snaked a hand up his shirt.

"M-MARIE" Edd gasped.

"You're so scrawny my little innocent Edd" She giggled as she danced her fingers across his pale chest.

"This sensual touching is unpresidentia-" Marie silenced her 'boyfriend' with her lips. He was so surprised that he had no time to stop her tongue from entering his mouth. She shoved it so far down his throat. Edd thought he would die from suffocation. He could see the news head line now...

_"Teenaged boy at Peach Creek High School tongued to death during his Saturday detention"_Edd shuddered at the thought. Marie finally let him have some air but kept her body pressed into his. Grinding in-between his legs every few moments. A sudden look of mischief appeared on her face.

"You know buttercup, I'm getting a little tired of so many girls thinkin' they can just steal you from me" She smirked.

"I d-don't k-know what y-you're talking about" Edd stuttered, paralyzed in fear of what she could do next.

"Please" Marie growled sarcastically.

"Sarah always had a crush on you, and Nazz flirts with every single guy she can get her slutty hands on, I guess I just have to show them that you're already taken."

"Marie... What are you plann-" Edd stopped when Marie latched onto his neck and sucked.

"M-M-Marie!"Edd shrieked, as she did so. Edd tried to tear her away but Marie using her free hand grasped his two thin arms in an iron grip. After what seemed like several minutes, Marie finally detached herself, leaving a large red mark that would soon turn into a hickey. Edd didn't know his face could turn this shade of red.

"Now come to school on Monday, everyone will know you belong to me" She grinned.

"But I think you need to know who you belong to also," Marie smirked as her hands went for his belt buckle.

**Monday afternoon...**

Edd slammed his fist into his locker as he left the principle office. Ed and Eddy had pulled another nefarious act, which landed Edd in another Saturday detention. Edd felt a shiver go up his spine when arms wrapped around his waist, and a voice tickled his ears.

"See you Saturday Big D" Marie whispered seductively.

**Hope you liked it.! Please review, flames welcomed!**


End file.
